the_potato_men_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron's Journal Entries
Fius's Fables, by Fius O'Gearr __TOC__ 2 Thieves There once was a band of travelers. They were hired to free a wizard captured by thieves. 5 of the thieves saw the travelers walking in the desert. They attacked the travelers with clubs and knives and arrows. The travelers were stronger. Their blades and bombs and spears met the 5 thieves. Of 5, 2 could breath. 2 were tied up, and brought to their knees. Of 5 travelers, 1 spoke. "We will each ask you a question." The 1st boomed. The 1st traveler was a Goliath, giant-kin. "If we like your responses, you may go." The 2 sighed in relief. "But if we don't..." Relief cut short. "I will break your legs and leave you to crawl the sands." The 1st traveler then stepped forward. "My question is of your patrol, when should we strike?" The 1st thief spoke above the 2nd, "Lunch time." The 2nd went pale. "But we have a mage keep watch with his magicks." The 1st traveler stepped back. The 2nd stepped forward. "My question be of the mage. What be his kind and how old be his age?" The 2nd rhymed. The 2nd was a gnome dressed in green. The 1st thief paused, "I think an ice mage, I've seen him freeze a horse in its tracks." The 2nd traveler stepped back, the 3rd stepped forward. "My question is of their armaments, how many have gear like him?" The the 3rd jingled. The 3rd, a bedazzled Kenku, pointed a talon at a 3rd thief, lying dead on the ground. The 3rd thief was a halfling who wore armor that shined, and was the only thief with a bow. "All of our others." The 2nd thief said. The 3rd traveler stepped back. The 4th stepped forward. "My question is of your hostage, where in your fort do you keep him?" The 4th softly asked. The 4th was a human doctor, wrapped in bandages. "The prison's above the kitchen and the key's in the pantry." The 4th stepped back. The 5th stepped forward. The 1st thief was almost free. "My question is to you both." Freedom dashed. The 5th was a Lizardfolk priest. They led the 1st thief to a shrub, then the 2nd behind a tree. "My question is of your numbers, how many are stationed at your fort?" The 5th traveler brought the 1st thief close. The 1st whispered, "Twenty." The 5th traveler went to the 2nd thief, and asked "How many man your fort?" "6", the 2nd cried. Of the 2 awake, 1 had lied. It was the 1st. The 1st had money in the fort. The 2nd had nothing. The 1st wanted his falrock, the 2nd wanted his life. The 5th traveler stepped back. The 4th stepped forward. "And of your hostage?" "The prisons below the bunks and the key's on the boss." The 4th stepped back. The 3rd stepped forward. "And of your armaments?" "Only the boss owns armor that shines." The 3rd stepped back. The 2nd stepped forward. "And of your mage?" "We have no mage." The 2nd traveler stepped back. The 1st stepped forward. "And of your patrol?" "Attack at night, we keep no watch." The 1st traveler stepped back. The 2 thieves were lined up. The 1st was broken and left to burn in the heat of the desert. The 2nd thief was welcomed by the 2nd traveler, who had need of an apprentice. And of 2 thieves, 0 remained.